


Love Knows No Boundaries

by TheHappyGeek



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyGeek/pseuds/TheHappyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auggie/Annie romance. Rated T to be safe. This is going to be a series of one-shots about Annie and Auggie's romantic relationship. I plan on making it very very long. I do not own the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings Can Be Hell

So I very recently (2 days ago) discovered Covert Affairs. I am a good 5 episodes into the first season and I already have started writing fanfiction... Wow that quickly... Call me crazy. It's pretty funny because Auggie is my favorite character and he's from Glencoe, Illinois which is the town that neighbors my own, which is rather funny. This is going to be a series of one-shots. I have already started the next one, so stay tuned.

One-Shot #1:

Auggie and Annie had been going out for almost a year and Auggie finally decided that it was time for Annie to meet his parents, his unaccepting parents, who thought that he would one day regain his eyesight somehow. After the drive Annie pulled up in front of Auggie's childhood home in Glencoe, Illinois (Author's note: I am from/ I live in a town three-ish miles away from where he is from :) ). The house was probably just the same as Auggie remembered it. Cold. The brick outside and the large tree in front that still had the tire swing from his childhood attached to one of the larger branches. It was a house of hate. Auggie heard Annie get out of the car and then she came over to his door and opened it. Auggie carefully swung his feet around and got out of the car as Annie grabbed his cane and handed it to him.

"Carefully Auggie. There's a lot of ice." Annie warned as Auggie and her started walking to the doorway.

Auggie lost his footing on a piece of ice and tripped, but Annie had been holding onto his arm gently, so she helped him regain his balance.

"Geez, have they ever heard of ice melt?" Annie asked.

Auggie laughed and said, "Probably, but they don't like to accommodate their son who can't see ice patches."

After Auggie's had lost his footing multiple times, they finally reached the Anderson's front door. Auggie hit the doorbell with his non-cane hand and listened to the doorbell chime, a minute later the door opened and and old, fake blonde woman appeared at the door.

"August!"

"Hi mom." Auggie said with his signature fake smile.

"Who's this?" His mother asked motioning to Annie.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Annie Walker. I mentioned her to you the last time I saw you." Auggie explained.

Last time Auggie had been to this house had been a year ago which was the first time he had seen any of his family since the accident.

"Nice to meet you Annie." Mrs. Anderson said as she reached out her hand and Annie shook it, but after Mrs. Anderson wiped her hand on her pant leg, making Annie uncomfortable.

"Come in." Mrs. Anderson said as she gestured at them.

Auggie grabbed Annie's hand and started tapping his way through the vast house.

"So how did you two meet?" Mrs. Anderson asked as she continued leading them to the living room.

Auggie had already told Annie how to respond to this in the briefing that he gave before they left.

"We met at work." Annie responded.

"Oh. The Smithsonian. How- romantic."

"Yeah we just love work." Auggie said.

"Auggie do you want to switch over to Hector?" Annie asked.

"You know what yes. That will make life a little easier." Auggie replied.

"Who's Hector?" Mrs. Anderson asked as she finally arrived at the living room.

"There's a sofa at eight o'clock Auggie." Annie said.

Auggie found the chair and then said, "Hector is my laser pointer cane."

Annie and him had thought that it would be fun to name both of Auggie's canes to give them a personal touch and also to befuddle his mother.

"Annie, honey, would you be a dear and put Malcolm away?"

"No problem." Annie said as she handed Auggie Hector and took away Malcolm, she carefully folded the loyal cane and put it in her purse.

"So. Mom. Where's dad?" Auggie asked.

"He had to make a quick errand. Now August are you looking into ways to fix your- problem?"

"No." Auggie said.

"August. I've told you that there are many ways that could possibly fix your- issue."

"No there aren't any ways."

"Yes there are."

"No! There aren't mom. I have really a special and difficult case. My eyes can't be fixed. Why don't you accept it? Because this is how I am going to be for the rest of my life."

"Because August, you're not supposed to be broken. It isn't part of the plan."

"Mom! Wake up from your fantasy. I am blind. Your plan is stupid crap. It sucked so bad that I left home and because I left I ended up becoming blind. This is how I am now mom, and there is nothing either of us can do to fix me being blind. I would love if you would just say, "my son is blind" but, no, you won't. It's been harder for you to accept it then for me to accept it and it's my eyes that don't work. It should be the other way around... I-I-I-I can't do this anymore... Annie let's go."

Annie then butted in and said, "your son is a good guy. He doesn't let his disability get him down. You need to accept the fact that he has challenges, but that he powers through them phenomenally. And I love him for who he is, which is something that you can't do apparently."

"Annie. Come on."

"August you just need to find the right doctor."

"I have mom. I have seen many doctors. My case is hopeless, too many of my nerves were destroyed. Honestly mom, becoming blind was a wake up call for me, I finally understood that I needed to get my life back on track and not let others boss me around."

Auggie then took Annie's hand and with his laser pointer cane walked out of that horrid house, through the ice field and into the car.

"Auggie. Let's stay in Chicago for one more night."

"Okay as long as you promise me that we won't talk about this until I am fully ready."

"Sure. I can predict the future and I hear that we are going to have a really awesome weekend." Annie said with a laugh.

And they did have an awesome time.

Thanks for reading. And if there are any prompts or things that you would like me to put in a chapter, please message me in the comment section or P.M. me. Next chapter/ one-shot will be in the next chapter.


	2. Something Lovely This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auggie knows a little too much and does something very big.

One-shot #2:

"Auggie where are you taking me?" Annie asked as she was pulled along by Auggie.

She had a blindfold on and was being led to an unknown destination.

"Somewhere very cool." Auggie said.

After a couple more minutes a cool April breeze hit Annie's neck.

"Auggie. We're outside aren't we." Annie said, but she said it like it wasn't a question.

"It's a surprise." Auggie proclaimed.

"Fine. I'm going to give up asking."

After a period of time of her standing she was told, by Auggie, to take the blindfold off. But the knot was too tight, so Auggie had to help her undo the knot.

When Annie opened her eyes she was shocked to see that there was a picnic in the park set up across the street from the C.I.A. building.

"Auggie. Wow! You did this?!"

"Yes. You're my girlfriend and I thought that a picnic would be fun." Auggie said as he sat down.

Annie put the picnic basket in front of Auggie.

"So, where's the basket?" Auggie asked.

"Oh. Sorry. Twelve o'clock." Annie said.

"Thanks, Walker." Auggie said as he opened the basket and took out a bottle of champagne. He poured two glasses and then felt around for Annie's hand until he found it, and when he did he put the glass in her hand.

He then pulled out a box of strawberries, two sandwiches, and a container of cherry garcia ice cream.

"Oh, so you know my favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Yeah. I remember you mentioning it at some point. And I got help at the grocery store, and since I go there so often, they have people there who help me find what I'm looking for since grocery stores aren't very blind friendly." Auggie said with a laugh.

"You think you're so funny, and frankly I do to." Annie said as she stuck a strawberry in Auggie's mouth.

"They're in season. So sweet. They'll give me cavities." Auggie said with a smile.

"Most definitely." Annie said as she kissed the tip of Auggie's nose.

Annie then watched Auggie get on one knee.

"Annie Walker. Since the moment we met I knew that we were meant for each other. We have been together for a solid year and a half and I don't want to be with anyone else. You're the best woman that I have ever met and probably the best person in the whole wide world. And I am lucky enough to have been in a relationship with you for over a year. Even though I'm blind and you're, as you say, bad at hand-to-hand combat- which is not true in anyway shape or form, you're actually quite good at hand-to-hand combat, we have overcome all differences and are madly in love. Annie Walker will you marry me?" Auggie asked as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it.

The ring was a princess cut with a medium size diamond in the middle and two smaller diamonds on the side, and it was the ring that Annie had dreamed about when she was a little girl. She had no idea how Auggie had figured this out. He probably got into her computer when she wasn't watching and then found her stash of wedding magazines and rings. There had been one labeled 'the perfect ring' and it was almost the exact same as the one that had been in the picture.

Annie stood there, her hands over her mouth.

"Yes. Yes! YES!" Annie said with a smile.

Auggie grinned and took the ring out of the box and then said, "would you help me find the right finger to put this on?"

"Sure." Annie said as she grabbed his hand with her right and positioned it over her left ring finger.

"Can I slip it on now?" Auggie asked.

"Yes." Annie said.

Auggie slipped the ring onto her finger and then Annie hugged him tightly.

"We're engaged. We're engaged! WE'RE ENGAGED!" Annie said.

"Yes. We are engaged."

"Yeah I know, but now I have to start planning the wedding."

"Calm down. We don't have to start planning right away."

"Yes. We do. I mean you have to book venues sometimes a year in advance. Why don't we just elope. In a better way than eloping why don't we just go to a little church sign the forms and be done with it."

"Okay. The sooner the better... Next week how about. I'll book a honeymoon suite, and get my suit dry cleaned, you find the dress, Friday after work we'll tie the knot, and we'll take the weekend off and spend-quality time together and then come next Monday we'll be back to work as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, and we'll work until the week before the fourth of july the week of the fourth of july and the week after the fourth of july and we'll have an actual honeymoon." Auggie said.

"Perfect. Auggie I love you. I can't wait until next weekend."

"Neither can I, Anderson."

"I'm an honorary Anderson now. I'm so excited.. I have no idea how I am going to sleep or work for the rest of the week."

"You will trust me you will."

And of course Annie did sleep and work for the rest of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to post a comment or message me. These Characters aren't my own. I will take any prompts that fit in the AU, but I will not take ones that are outside of this AU. P.S. the original work (still my own) is on FanFiction under the author IAMERIK. :)


	3. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie looks for the right dress.

One-shot #3:  
It was Wednesday, and Annie was making her way to her sister Danielle's, house, blasting the radio with a tape of Jazz music that Auggie had put together for her.   
The drive was an irritating drive because the roads were blocked because they were under construction, causing Annie to take very out of the way detours and getting lost various times, so it was a good thing that Auggie had installed a G.P.S.   
It took around thirty extra minutes to finally get to the house that she had lived in for much more time than she had originally wanted to. Auggie had asked her to move in with him the day after they had gotten engaged, even though she had already been almost moved in because they had been spending lots of time together before the engagement was even thought about.   
She pulled up the driveway and parked, she turned the radio off and then got out of the car.   
Annie rang her sisters doorbell and watched the door open.  
“Are you ready to go wedding dress shopping!?” Danielle asked as she grabbed her purse and came outside.   
“Mmmhmm.” Annie said.   
“We’ll you don’t sound very enthusiastic.” Danielle pointed out.   
“Auggie didn’t want to come. He said that he didn’t want to bring bad luck to the wedding by ‘seeing’ the dress, even though he can’t see.”   
“Well that is a fact, I believe in that and that is a very good reason. Why haven’t I met him?”  
“He’s shy, and he is still getting used to being blind and stuff.... You can meet him tomorrow at the wedding since you are going to be my witness.” Annie said as they got into the car.   
“Okay, but can you show me a picture?” Danielle asked.   
“Fine.” Annie said as she pulled out her phone, put her passcode in and then opened up her photos and quickly found the best picture of Auggie that she could find.   
It happened to be a picture of Auggie with no shirt on.   
She handed over the phone and showed Danielle.   
“Oh he’s a cutie. He’s blind?”   
“Yeah. I’ve told you that multiple times. He lost his vision due to an accident. He’s really sweet and caring.” Annie said as she turned on the car.   
“He looks smart, is he?” Danielle asked as Annie pulled out of the driveway.   
“Very. He is an Eagle Scout and he was a really good wrestler in highschool, he is also a genius in some ways.” Annie said as she exited the small street and got on the highway to the bridal store that they were going to.  
“Wow.” Danielle said.   
Annie’s phone then started ringing, so Annie hit the answer button on her steering wheel.   
“Annie, it’s me.”   
“Hey Auggie. What’s up?”  
“Are you on your way to the bridal store?”  
“Yes. Have you figured out the reservation for the hotel yet?”  
“Yup. That was what I was calling you about. There are two hotels that have honeymoon suites available, so I picked the best one, which was the Ritz.” Auggie said.   
“August Anderson!? How in the world are we going to afford this!?”   
“I have paid it off already. Trust me, Annie.”   
“Okay then. I trust you August Anderson. I got to go.”   
“Okay bye.”   
“Bye, I love you.”  
“I love you too.”   
After Annie hung up they pulled into the parking lot of the bridal shop.   
“You ready?” Danielle asked as Annie parked the car.   
“Yeah.”  
They both got out of the car and went into the building.   
A worker immediately asked, “hi. Are you the 1 o’clock appointment?”   
“Yes.” Annie replied.   
“Great my name is Stephanie and I will be helping you find your dress.”   
“Nice to meet you Stephanie. I’m Annie and this is my sister Danielle.” Annie said as she reached her hand out and Stephanie shook it.   
“Nice too meet you both. Why don’t we take a seat and you can tell me about the lucky man and then what your envisionment is.” Stephanie said as she gestured towards the chairs in the corner of the room away from racks and racks and racks of wedding dresses.   
Annie and Danielle followed Stephanie and then sat down in the consultation area.   
“Okay. So tell me about your fiàncee.”  
“My fiàncee’s name is August, but his friends and I call him Auggie. We met at work, and have been together for over a year and a half, and he proposed on Saturday. We’re not having a ‘real’ wedding, we’re just going down to town hall and signing the necessary forms, but he told me to get a dress anyways, so here I am.” Annie said with a smile.   
“Great.”   
Danielle then added, “he’s blind.”   
Annie had to let those words not make her angry because it was the truth, but she didn’t like that it was her sister that said it to someone who didn’t have to know about it without permission.   
“Oh.” Stephanie said.   
“It’s okay. He was fighting for our country and lost his vision.”’ Annie said.   
“Wow. Well tell him that I thank him for serving our country.”  
“I will. He’ll appreciate it.”   
“Oh, Annie show a picture.” Danielle prompted.   
Annie reluctantly pulled out her phone and showed the picture of Auggie.   
“Wow! He really works out.” Stephanie said.   
“Yeah. I love him very much.”  
“Okay. So what type of dress do you want?”   
“A vintage mermaid with lace if that is at all possible.”  
“Oh it’s very possible.” Stephanie said.   
Annie was then asked to stand as Stephanie took measurements and then went into the racks of dresses.   
Annie pulled Danielle aside and said, “why did you do that? Not everyone needs to know about how Auggie can’t see, you’re making it into some big deal. If people ask then you tell, but you don’t just go off saying ‘her finàncee is blind’ to random people who will never meet him and make a big show out of it. He’s a normal guy, he has feelings and I have feelings to.”   
“I’m sorry. I kind of blurted it out.” Danielle said as Stephanie came back with two dresses.  
“These are the only two in your size.” Stephanie said as she hung them up.   
Annie looked at one of them and said, “that’s the one.”   
“Okay. The dressing room is over there if you need any help just holler.” Stephanie said.   
Annie nodded and then took the dress into the changing room and stripped out of her current clothes and then eased herself into the dress. She managed to get the zipper up all the way, so she hustled out of the dressing room.   
Annie stood in front of the mirror and she started tearing up.   
The dress fit like a glove and it was perfect. It was lace, vintage, a scalloped neckline, cap sleeves, an open back, and a chapel train.   
“Is this the dress?” Danielle asked.   
Annie nodded and said, “I can’t wait until I get to be Auggie’s bride now... but I couldn’t wait before either.”  
“Awww..... Well that dress is 400 dollars even, so if you think that this is the dress why don’t you get dressed and meet me at the cash register. “ Stephanie said as she then left them.   
“Is it the dress?” Danielle asked.  
“Yeah. It is. It’s exactly what I was looking for.” Annie said as she smiled at herself in the mirror.   
Annie then realized that she had looked enough and got off the stand in front of the mirror and went into the dressing room.   
She carefully took the dress off and looked at herself in the mirror.   
There were scars and bruises all over her body from work, the majority of the scars were small, but the bruises were big.  
Annie then slipped on her pants and her blouse, she grabbed the wedding dress and carried it out of the dressing room and then got her purse from the back.   
She went to the register and then paid for the dress as her phone rang.   
“Hi babe.” She said into the phone.   
“Okay so we’re booked for the weekend starting tomorrow. Did you find the dress?”   
“Yeah. I think that you’re going to like it---”  
“Annie are you okay?”   
“Yeah, just a little sick... It’s been going on for a couple months now. I bet tightness of the dress triggered it to get worse.”   
“Annie. You need to get to the doctors. I’ll call them.”  
“No. Auggie, you’re overreacting.”   
“Annie it’s not normal to be that sick for months. Come on, this is for your safety, I’ll meet you at the doctors. I love you.”   
“Fine... I love you too. I’ll see you at the doctors office.” Annie said as she leaned against the wall.  
She hung up and then thanked Stephanie and grabbed the bridal store bag.   
“Listen. Danielle I need to get to the doctors. I haven’t been feeling well, and Auggie wants me to meet him there. Here’s some money for a cab.” Annie said as she handed Danielle twenty bucks and then ran out of the store and got into her car.   
She drove to the hospital that her doctor’s office was in, until she arrived at the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this one shot leads into another one shot, so it will be kind of continued in a way. Thanks for reading and if you have any ideas p.m. me or comment. :)


	4. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise in store.

One-shot #3 1/2 / 4

Annie parked her car and calmly hustled into the hospital.

She found Auggie sitting near the piano that played by itself.

"Auggie." Annie said as she sat next to him.

"Hi honey." Auggie replied as he leaned in for a kiss.

Annie gave it to him and then said, "okay. Let's get up there."

"You're lucky. The doctor had an opening and considered this serious." Auggie stated as he got up and turned on Hector (his laser pointer cane).

Annie got up as well and held Auggie's non-cane hand. They then walked up to the elevator that looked like it could hold 40 people, well it was a hospital after all, and doctors had to cart patients off.

The elevator took 10 minutes to reach floor 3, finally Auggie and Annie exited the elevator and ran down the hall until they reached suite 332, where they then opened the door.

"Doctor Martin is in room 5 waiting for you guys." The receptionist said.

"Sorry the elevator was really slow." Annie said.

She pulled Auggie away from the sitting area and then went into room 5 with him.

"Hello." Dr. Martin said as they entered.

"Hi, Dr. Martin. This is my fiàncee, Auggie." Annie said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Auggie." Dr. Martin said as he reached his hand out and Auggie shook it.

"Nice to meet you to." Auggie said.

"So what's been going on?" Dr. Martin asked.

"Well, apparently Annie hasn't been feeling well for a couple months." Auggie said as he held Annie's hand.

"Oh okay. What type of sick?"

"Mostly nausea and fatigue."

"Okay. So, I would like to run a routine blood test first."

"Sure." Annie said.

She was then told to sit, which she did in a very uncomfortable chair and then doctor drew a couple vials of the red river that coursed through her veins, and put the full vials into a plastic bag and then gave to the nurse who was standing at the doorway.

"Okay. Now can you please fill this." Dr. Martin asked as he handed Annie a sterile urine collection container.

"Yeah." Annie said as she took it and opened the door and went down to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Auggie sunk into the chair and sighed.

"So, Auggie. How long have you been engaged to Annie?" Dr. Martin asked.

"5 days. But we dated for a year and a half and knew each other for close to 2 years. We're getting married tomorrow." Auggie said with a smile.

"Oh, so a quick wedding. I was trying to marry my wife like that but she really didn't want to get married quickly, she wanted the big church ceremony."

"Yeah. Annie wanted to get married quickly and I really don't care about when we get married as long as we do." Auggie said.

The door opened again and Annie came back.

"Okay, now I am going to need to get your blood pressure." Dr. Martin said.

He took Annie's blood pressure and then the nurse came back in and handed the doctor the lab work up.

Dr. Martin glanced over it as Auggie grabbed Annie's hand.

"Good news. The results are completely normal, but your hCG is raised."

"What is that a marker for?" Auggie and Annie asked.

"You're pregnant."

Annie's hand went to her stomach.

"I'll give you two some time." Dr. Martin said.

He left them alone.

"You're pregnant. And it's mine, it has to be mine right?"

Annie placed her hand on the side of Auggie face and said, "Of course it is yours. I know that for a fact. Auggie, do you know what this means, of course you know what it means, we're going to be parents."

Annie saw a single tear slide down Auggie's cheek, but he quickly wiped it away.

"I can't believe that there is a baby in there."

"I know. Shit, I drank champagne on Saturday. Just a couple sips, but still that's alcohol."

"But you stopped drinking, claiming that it was unprofessional, so I think that it's fine." Auggie said.

Annie pulled Auggie into her arms and rested her head on his right shoulder as the doctor came in.

They quickly pulled themselves apart as the doctor said, "I'm going to send you down to radiology to get an ultrasound, after that make an appointment with an obstetrician."

Annie got up and shook the doctor's hand and Auggie did as well and then the doctor gave them the order form and sent them on their way.

Auggie held Annie's arm as he turned on Hector.

They then started making their way down the hall to the elevator and finally they reached it.

Annie hit the 1st floor button and they slowly moved downwards.

"I can't believe that there is a baby growing inside of you." Auggie said as started tapping his foot.

"Baby number 1 is apparently on the way." Annie said as she smiled.

The elevator finally hit the 1st floor and the door opened, they stepped into the fluorescent lit hallway and turned the corner, only to find the radiology center.

Annie and Auggie finally opened the door and went up to the desk and turned in the order form.

The receptionist said, "Name?"

"Annie Walker. I'm here for an abdominal ultrasound, for pregnancy." Annie said as she put her hand on the small of Auggie's back.

"Okay. Please take a seat and when the radiologist is ready, they'll call you in." The receptionist said as she gestured towards the seating area.

Auggie and Annie then sat down in the seating area and Auggie put his hand on Annie's stomach.

An elderly woman smiled at them and said, "Oh. A baby. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Auggie said as he flipped the switch on Hector to turn him off.

Annie smiled and put her hand on top of Auggie's hand that was on top of her belly.

"Auggie. Do you think that it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"How would I know? But I kind of want a boy, but a girl is fine too."

"I guess you're right. Let's have a bet. I bet that it is going to be a girl and you bet that it is going to be a boy, the winner has to change the first diapers, since they are the nastiest supposedly."

"Deal." Auggie said as he reached out his hand.

Annie took his hand and shook it.

A nurse then came into the waiting room and said, "Annie Walker."

Annie got up and Auggie followed while he switched on Hector and then held onto Annie's arm as they were escorted into the ultrasound room.

Once in the room Annie hoisted herself onto the table. Auggie came to her side and held Annie's hand as the nurse prepared Annie's stomach for picturing. The nurse lifted up Annie's shirt up to almost to her breasts and then squeezed the icy cold ultrasound gel onto Annie's stomach skin. The wand was then placed onto Annie's belly.

"Well there is definitely a baby in there."

Auggie's sudden smile lit up the room as he gripped Annie's hand.

"Would you guy's like to hear the heartbeat?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Annie and Auggie replied.

The nurse flipped the switch on the monitor that turned on sound.

There was a whooshing sound that was even and strong.

A tear streamed down Annie's face and then a tear streamed down Auggie's face.

"There it is. That's the heartbeat." The nurse said with a smile.

"It's heartbeat is so strong. So, beautiful." Auggie said as he wiped away the tear.

"You are about 4 months and two-ish weeks. The genitalia is also formed and in view. Would you like to find out the gender?"

"Yes." Annie said.

"So I guess that we are getting the answer to the bet sooner rather than later." Auggie said with laugh.

The nurse zeroed in on the genitalia and then announced, "it's a boy!"

"Annie you're going to be changing the diapers." Auggie said with a laugh.

"I don't care." Annie said with a smile and an eye roll as another tear slide down her cheek.

"Annie. I can hear your eyes rolling from here, and I am passing up the win. I am going to change the diapers whether you like it or not." Auggie said through his chuckles.

"I'm going to go get this fully approved by the doctor, I'll be right back."

The nurse left and then Annie counted on her fingers and said, "Auggie. The baby's going to be born in August!"

"How ironic." Auggie said with another shorter chuckle.

He then turned Hector on and found his way to the chair in the corner and put his face in his hands.

"Auggie, are you okay?" Annie asked.

He didn't respond so Annie got up off the table and then walked over to Auggie and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Auggie, please tell me what's wrong."

"I just realized that I'm never going to see him. Ever." Auggie said.

Annie pulled his head out of his hands and said, "Auggie, you can cry in front of me. It's okay. I know that you're going through a lot right now, but we are going through it together."

"What if he hates me?"

"Auggie, he's your son. He's not going to ever hate you. He's going to love you. I know it. I can feel it. You're going to be the best dad on the planet, and I am so happy that he is also your son." Annie said as she hugged him tightly.

Auggie wiped his eyes and then said, "you're going to be the best mom, you already are."

They continued hugging until the nurse came back in and said that her readings were correct and that Annie was 4 and a half months pregnant with a baby boy.


	5. The Glorious Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Day!!

One-Shot #4:

Annie rolled out of bed carefully at 9 o'clock in the morning, so she wouldn't wake Auggie. She was off to her sister's house to get ready for the wedding.

She slipped on a pair of jeans and then a black tee shirt, she brushed her teeth, grabbed her makeup bag, and then went back over to the bed and gave the sleeping Auggie a goodbye kiss.

"Goodbye Auggie. I'll see you at city hall at 12." Annie whispered.

"Morning Walker." Auggie said as he opened his eyes.

"Auggie?!"

"I've been awake for the past half hour." Auggie said as he got himself out of bed.

He gently held her head and kissed her forehead and then said, "Don't think that you're going to leave without another goodbye kiss."

Annie leaned in for another kiss, but Auggie bent down and instead of kissing Annie he kissed the belly.

"I can't believe you August." Annie said with a laugh.

"Just giving my son some acknowledge meant."

"Who would have thought that what I was certain was bloating was actually a baby."

"Anyone, had you told them that you were also nauseous." Auggie said as he walked past Annie.

"I love you."

"I love you too see you at city hall. Ms. Walker soon to be Mrs. Anderson."

She chuckled and then put her shoes on and headed out the door.

Her dress was in the trunk of her car, so all she had to do was power through the horrid detours. So that's what she did, and she did that until she reached her sisters house.

Danielle ran out of the house and up to Annie's car.

"TODAY'S THE DAY!" Danielle announced.

"Yes. I know."

"You don't seem that excited."

"I am. I'm just not showing it." Annie said as she got out of her car and then went to the trunk and got the dress out.

"Auggie!"

"Yah. I'm in the kitchen, Cooper." Auggie said as he poured a cup of coffee.

"What's up little bro?!" Cooper said as he entered the kitchen and ruffled Auggie's hair.

"Stop. And you know what's up, I'm getting married today and you're the only person that I could call on such short notice to help me get ready and to be my witness."

"That hurt's little bro. It hurt's to the core." Cooper said.

"Too bad. But listen, you may be mom's favorite, but I'm not, I'm not mommy's little pleaser. I'm the bad one remember and I may be your younger brother, but remember that you have three of them and I don't want to be grouped with them."

"Fine. Fine. So. I guess we should get you ready, then."

"I'll get myself ready." Auggie said as he put his coffee down and then went into Annie and his bedroom.

Auggie got into the shower, showered and then wrapped a towel around his midsection, he grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth as he smeared shaving cream on his face with his other hand.

Auggie then rinsed and spit and then put his toothbrush back into his bathroom tool container and pulled his razor out of the container. He ever so carefully shaved his face and tried his hardest not to nick himself, and in the end he didn't. He put some aftershave on and then ran a comb through his hair.

Auggie finally finished and started exiting the bathroom, but he tripped on the open bottom drawer of the sink table.

"Shit. That's gonna bruise." Auggie said as he got up and slammed the drawer and then went out of the bathroom and pulled his tux out of the closet.

He slipped on a pair of underwear on, under his towel, and then took the towel off and put on his black suit pants that he had kept in the bag that the store had put them in.

Auggie grabbed his bright white dress shirt and slipped it on, buttoning the front and tucking it in, then he tied his red tie and then slipped on his dress shoes. The final piece was the dress jacket and Hector. Trustworthy Hector. He hit the on button and went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Already done August?"

"Yeah."

Annie showered and then went into the guest room and left Annie to change.

She took her clothes off and glanced at herself in the mirror.

"I can't believe that Auggie is marrying me." Annie said as she started slipping on the dress, her perfect dress.

She glanced at the tiny box sitting on the dresser, Auggie's wedding ring, they had picked them out on Tuesday, after work, but she had secretly gotten it engraved and she couldn't wait until Auggie read the message on the inside of the ring.

"Work... Oh god... What am I going to do about work. I don't want Auggie and I's child to have to not see us. I'll talk it over with him on Monday." Annie said as she finished getting the dress on and zipped up the back.

"Annie are you going crazy. 'Cause you were just talking to yourself. Well anyways are you ready for me to come in?" Danielle asked from outside the room.

"Please." Annie said as she slipped on her high heels and then put her hand to her stomach.

"Oh dear. I have noticed that you have gained a little weight."

"I haven't gained weight for no reason. Auggie and I found out that I'm pregnant at the doctor's office yesterday."

"Really? How far along?" Danielle asked.

"4 and a half months. It's a boy." Annie said as she looked down at her belly.

"What? 4 and a half months and you're still that skinny." Danielle said as she started pinning up Annie's hair.

"Yeah. I did some research and sometimes that happens. Plus I have to exercise for work constantly. So, my baby is probably under weight, so I have to stop working in the field probably." Annie said.

When all sixty pins were in place, Annie sat down on a chair and Danielle did her makeup. Not a ton, but a little bit.

"So what are you guys doing for your honeymoon?" Danielle asked.

"Auggie booked The Ritz for the weekend and the week before the 4th of July, and the week of the 4th of July, and the week after the 4th of July, we are going to have an actual honeymoon. We have been thinking of going to Hawaii or Cancun, we're not really sure where to go." Annie explained as Danielle helped her up.

"Okay. It's just about 11:30, so let's get to town hall." Danielle said with a smile.


	6. The Glorious Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Day!!! Part 2

One-shot #5:

Both Annie and Auggie arrived just in the nick of time in completely different vehicles.

Annie was escorted by Danielle into town hall and Auggie was escorted by his brother.

Auggie went inside and went up to the stand first with his brother and then the doors opened and Annie walked in with her sister.

Annie's sister to her seat in the seats along with Auggie's brother.

Auggie grabbed Annie's hand and smiled, Annie smiled back. He ran his back along the dress and said, "You must look stunning." as the judge walked into the room and sat down at the desk in front of them.

"Here we go." Auggie said.

Annie put her hand on the small of Auggie's back which calmed him.

"August Anderson and Anne Walker, here for marriage. Witnesses, Cooper Anderson and Danielle Brooks. I presume."

"Yes, your honor." Auggie said.

"August Anderson do you take Anne Walker to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" The judge asked.

"Hell yes I do."

"Do you Anne Walker take August Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" The judge asked.

"Of course."

"Please exchange the rings." The judge prompted.

Anne slipped Auggie's ring onto his finger and Auggie slipped Annie's ring onto her finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Yes, may kiss the bride." The judge said.

Auggie held Annie's head and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The kissing lasted for a minute and then they were done and Annie whispered into Auggie's ear, "we're married."

The judge pushed a form forward and Annie signed the document with her new name and Auggie did the same.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." The judge said as she then handed them their marriage certificate after she copied the document.

"Thank you your honor. Have a great day." Annie said.

They all shook hands and then left to gather in the lobby of the building.

Danielle went over to Auggie and said, "hello Auggie. I'm Annie's sister, Danielle nice to me you."

"Nice to meet you." Auggie said as he turned Hector on and grabbed Annie's hand.

"Hello, Cooper." Annie said as she gave Cooper a fist bump.

"So you married my brother."

"Yes. Yes I did. Were you watching? Because you know you were supposed to be a witness." Annie asked.

"Don't worry, I was." Cooper said.

"So. I guess that we're going to depart." Auggie said as he wiggled his hand out of Annie's

"Yup. Mr. Anderson."

"Okay then Mrs. Anderson. I'll see you back at the house."


	7. Pancakes For Auggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes for Auggie!!!

One-Shot #6:

Auggie stepped out into the warm June light on the outside of his apartment and sat on the porch swing. He pulled out his computer and felt the soon to be moving line of dots on the computer, reading the braille of the email with Annie and his honeymoon itinerary.

Annie was 6 months pregnant with their first child, and he had spent all of yesterday painting the nursery a supposed light blue color while Annie folded the baby clothes that they had gotten the week before.

Auggie continued reading the itinerary.

They were going to Cancun, that day. Auggie and Annie packed the night before and their plane was taking off at 6 o'clock that night and then they would be staying at a hotel on the beach, away from all the craziness of their jobs and into the craziness of their own romance.

The door to the porch opened and Annie came in.

"Auggie. Good morning." Annie said in a sing-song tone.

Her stomach had grown significantly in the past 1 and half months because Annie had decided that quitting her job was the best decision for now and so she had gained an extra couple pounds so to make sure that the baby she was carrying wasn't underweight.

"Good morning honey. Good morning son." Auggie said as he got up and kissed Annie.

Annie then sat down on the porch swing and Auggie sat next to Annie. They cuddled a little bit and then Annie announced, "want to go to breakfast?"

"Sure. But only if it is The Original Pancake House." Auggie said.

"Fine. You really do love your pancakes, don't yah Auggie."

"Yes, yes I do. And I am admitting it, but I am also admitting my love for you. I love you more than I love pancakes, though." Auggie said as he got up and tickled Annie.

Annie started laughing and saying stop.

"No. I will not stop. I am the tickle monster."

"Okay. That's what parents say to their children." Annie said as she started tickling Auggie as well.

Auggie started laughing like crazy and tearing up.

"Stop stop stop. Annie stop. It tickles." Auggie said.

"Fine, but first you need to stop." Annie said.

"Fine. One, two, three, stop!" Auggie said as he pulled his hands away.

Annie pulled her hands away and then led Auggie into the house where Auggie then put his shoes on and Annie grabbed Malcolm (the regular cane... NOT the laser cane) and then handed it to Auggie. Annie took Auggie's arm and then got out of the house and locked the door to the house.

Annie drove to the pancake house and once there they parked and got out. Auggie used his cane and onto Annie's arm as the trudged through the long and over crowded parking lot.

"It doesn't look that crowded. We might get lucky." Annie said as she opened the door to the restaurant and then waited in line.

It only took a couple of minutes until they were seated in the back of the restaurant.

"Annie, I'm going to go find the bathroom." Auggie announced as he started to depart from the table.

Auggie found the bathroom, did his business and then went back out to find Annie, which he did and then they ordered their meals.

They chatted about many topics, most of them revolving around their birthing plan until their food came.

Auggie declared that his pancakes were better than Annie's and Annie disagreed.

But of course when Annie tasted his, they tasted way better.


	8. It's Finally Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's baby time!

One-shot #7

August 13 11:34 p.m.

"Auggie." Annie said as she sat up in bed and then shook Auggie awake.

"Yeahhhhh-" Auggie said half asleep.

"My water broke." Annie announced as a rush of pain hit her.

They had been preparing for this for the past week. All the things that they would need were packed up and in Danielle's car, since she was the driver, because Auggie couldn't drive.

Auggie grabbed the phone and called Danielle.

"Danielle it's time."

"Okay, Auggie. I'll be over in 10 minutes. How far are her contractions?"

"I don't know. But her water broke."

"Alright, then. Here we go. I'm in my car, stay calm." Danielle said before she hung up.

Annie then moaned in pain as she sat down on the floor in the bathroom.

"Annie, Danielle's on her way." Auggie said as he hurried into the bathroom.

"Why didn't we just have Joan be our help?" Annie asked as she curled up into the best fetal position, that she could do with her pregnant belly, on the floor.

"Because it would be wrong to ask her for help for something this big, when she is always there for us." Auggie said as he spooned her.

"So I guess that he's finally coming. It went by so fast." Annie said as Auggie's hands lay on her belly.

"Does it really hurt."

"Yes. It totally does. Do you really think that I would be wincing in pain if it didn't?"

"Right... Well I can only hear you wincing, I can't see it remember."

"Sorry I forgot." Annie said.

"It's going to be okay Annie and he's finally going to be coming and we haven't even named him."

"I like your name for him."

"What, Alair?"

"Yeah. It means merry and he makes us very merry, except when he wants to come out of the mother hole!" Annie said.

"Okay. Breathe. Just like they told you to do in the birthing class." Auggie said as he rubbed her belly and then the doorbell rang.

"IT'S OPEN!" Auggie shouted.

The door opened and then there were pounding footsteps.

"Auggie!? Annie!? It's Danielle!"

"In the bathroom!" Auggie yelled as Annie started to moan even louder.

Danielle soon arrived to see the scene.

"Okay. Let's get to the hospital shall we?"

"YES!" Annie said as she started to get up.

Auggie gently helped her get up and get her outside and into Danielle's car.

"Shit. Danielle, I'll be right back." Auggie yelled as he ran back inside.

Auggie ran into their bedroom and said, "shit shit shit shit shit. Where did I put my cane before I went to bed."

Auggie continued running his hands along everything, but he couldn't find either on of his canes. Finally he found it leaning up against the wall on his side of the bed.

"Thank god." He said as he grabbed it and then ran out of the bedroom and into the warm August night, but then he tripped on a stray rock.

"Auggie!"

It was Annie. He quickly got back up and found his way to the car.

Danielle then sped towards the hospital and let them out when they reached the entrance.

"Auggie. I'll be right there." Danielle said as she got out of the car and fetched a wheelchair, and helped Annie into the car.

"Auggie. 10th floor. I'll bring the stuff. Just zip her up there." Danielle said as she got back into the car.

Auggie quickly rolled Annie through the halls and finally arrived at the slow elevator.

They got into the elevator and Annie hit the button to the 10th floor.

"Ow ow ow ow ow." Annie said as she rubbed her belly.

"We're getting there as fast as I can get you there."

The elevator was only at floor 6.

"Why is this flipping elevator SO slow!?" Annie said as the elevator reached the 8th floor.

"Only two more floors." Auggie said.

But then the elevator stopped.

Annie hit the emergency button and a voice picked up.

"Hello, you hit the emergency button. Please say your issue."

"My wife is in labor and the elevator stopped."

"Oh that's not good. I'm going to call your doctor to help you deliver in the elevator, because it will take a while until the elevator is fixed last time it took 6 hours to fix the elevator. Who's your doctor?"

"No! No! NO!" Annie said as she had another contraction.

"Dr. Joy."

"Okay then. She's going to lead you through the process of delivering."

"No. I can't do this."

"Well you're going to have to do this... Here is the doctor."

"Hello, Mr. Anderson. It's doctor Joy."

"Hi Dr. Joy."

"Okay. So it's time and you're stuck in an elevator."

"Yes."

"Okay, so what I want you to do is tell me how far apart are her contractions."

"They're about 7 minutes apart."

"Okay. Tell her to keep breathing."

3 hours later.

"Okay, Auggie. Because her contractions are so close together, I think that it's time to start pushing." Dr. Joy said.

"Why? Why?!" Auggie said.

Annie was on the floor sitting.

"Okay. Auggie, make sure that the baby never touches the floor, because that will increase the risk for infection."

"Okay."

"Get her into the birthing position, balance her feet on your shoulders and then tell her to push when the next contraction comes for 10 seconds."

Auggie knelt down, helped Annie get her pants, and underwear off, and then helped Annie get her feet up on his shoulders.

"So, I guess that I am really going to have to do this." Auggie said.

"Oww-" Annie said as another contraction started.

"Annie let's push." Auggie said.

Annie started pushing.

"1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi, 5 Mississippi, 6 Mississippi, 7 Mississippi, 8 Mississippi, 9 Mississippi, 10 Mississippi." Auggie said.

"Okay. Now Annie stop pushing."

"How does it look down there."

"How should I know I'm blind." Auggie said.

A minute later another contraction hit.

"Push. 1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi, 5 Mississippi, 6 Mississippi, 7 Mississippi, 8 Mississippi, 9 Mississippi, 10 Mississippi." Auggie said as Annie screamed. "Come on babe. Let's get that baby out." Auggie added as he put his hand into catching position.

Another contraction.

"Come on just a few more. 1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi, 5 Mississippi, 6 Mississippi, 7 Mississippi, 8 Mississippi, 9 Mississippi, 10 Mississippi." Auggie said as the baby started to crown.

"One more Annie. 1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi, 5 Mississippi, 6 Mississippi, 7 Mississippi, 8 Mississippi, 9 Mississippi-"

The elevator was then filled with cries as the baby came out of the mother hole and then entered Auggie's waiting hands.

"Congratulations!" Dr. Joy said.

Auggie took his shirt off, exposing his abs, and wrapped the baby in it.

"Saturday August 14th 3:59 a.m." Auggie said as he handed Annie the baby.

"He's so beautiful." Annie said as the baby started to settle down.

"Dr. Joy. The placenta came out during the birth." Auggie said.

"Okay then step three is done." Dr. Joy said.

"Step three is coating my fingers." Auggie said as he wiped his hands on the shirt.

"Auggie. He looks just like you." Annie said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just like you."

The elevator then started moving and a couple moments later the doors opened and a team of doctors and nurses and even Danielle ran in to assist.

While Annie was getting checked out Auggie cut the umbilical cord and he had a rush of emotions as he sliced through the thing that had given his son nutrients and the anatomical connection to his beautiful wife, of course they kept the cord blood in a bank- just to be safe, and they officially made the birth name Alair Anderson.


	9. A Present for Auggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auggie gets a gift from Joan

One-Shot #8:

Auggie walked into room 1034 and said, "well good morning Mrs. Anderson. I had to run to go get us breakfast, but we're going home, so there's nothing to sweat."

Auggie sat on Annie's bed and leaned his cane against the bed, as Annie said, "I eat it in a second babe. I'm nursing, because he woke up hungry."

Auggie put the food on her moving table and then said, "okay, Anderson, but you gotta eat 'cause you have to, yeah know, have nutrients for the baby still, just now in a different form."

"I will. Don't worry, Mr. Smarty Pants." Annie said with laugh.

"I'm not that smart to be called Smarty Pants."

"Yes you are. Annie said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Your hair's getting long." Annie added.

"Yeah. I know. We've just been busy."

Annie nodded.

"Anderson. You nodding? 'Cause I swear I can hear it." Auggie said with a laugh.

"Yes. Yes, I was nodding. How can you do that?"

"I take a guess normally. Because I rely completely on audio and touch I pick up pauses and can guess what people are doing sometimes, depending on the mood of the conversation, plus I know you really well."

"Interesting. Finally, he's done. Okay food time!" Annie said as she put Alair into his plastic nursery bin.

She grabbed her plate and started filling herself with all the food on the plate.

"Eww. Hospital food is so nasty." Annie said as she continued shoving her face with food.

"I had to eat hospital food for 2 months when I was in the hospital and rehab center." Auggie said as he went over to the nursery bin and picked Alair up.

"Oh poor little Auggie Anderson. Can we get out of here. I finished." Annie said.

"Sure, once Joan get's here to pick us up. He passed his car seat examination yesterday, correct?"

"Yeah he did. Okay, let's change him into something a little bit more comfortable." Annie said as she reached into her hospital bag and pulled out a pair of shorts and a shirt.

The door to their hospital room opened and Joan walked in.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hi." Auggie said as he put Alair onto the hospital bed for Annie to change him.

"How's life with a baby treating you?" Joan asked.

"It's not too bad." Annie replied as she slipped the shirt over Alair's head and then tickled his belly.

"He looks so much like his dad." Joan said as Auggie grabbed the cart that the nurse had brought for them to load their stuff onto.

Annie tugged the baby shorts over Alair's chubby little legs and then picked him up.

"That's what I said."

"So. I heard about the birthing experience."  
"Oh yes that was fun. Auggie delivered him because we were stuck in an elevator."

"That's what I heard, so Auggie I have a little gift for you." Joan said as she opened her purse and pulled out a box and handed it to Auggie.

Auggie opened the box and Joan said, "run your fingers along it."

Auggie did and engraved in braille was 'medal of baby delivery.' (like the medal of honor only the medal of delivering a baby), Auggie smiled and then said, "Thanks Joan. That's really really nice of you. It's really cool."

"Well I thought that that was a great act of strength and courage, so I had the overseas special ops medal maker make one for you." Joan said as she put her purse onto the floor.

"So. I'm going to take you guys home, correct?" Joan asked.

"Yes, that would be great." Auggie said as he pinned the medal to his shirt.

And back home they went.


	10. Back To Work Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auggie goes back to work. :(

One-Shot #9:

Auggie rolled out of bed at 4 o'clock in the morning to get his son up, so he could feed him before he went back to work for the first day since the birth.

He lifted his son up and out of the crib and then brought him down into the kitchen.

Auggie learned early on that using a cane while holding Alair was way too difficult, so he was already good at navigating the house without his cane if the house was clean.

He grabbed a bottle out of the refrigerator and felt for the baby's lips until he found them, and then he inserted the bottle's nipple in between them.

"You like that, don't you little guy." Auggie said as he held Alair with one arm and fed with the other hand.

"Daddy has to go back to work today. I'm going to miss you though." He said as he walked to the nursery and sat in the rocking chair.

"You're getting big aren't you? 2 months old as of yesterday." Auggie said as he smiled.

Once Alair stopped sucking and got the nipple out of his mouth Auggie withdrew the bottle and put it on the floor, where Annie would find it and later clean it, and put Alair over his shoulder and started to pat his back waiting for a burp. Surprisingly, after not a long period of time Alair burped. Auggie then stood up and brought Alair over to the changing table where he changed the diaper and then tickled Alair's tummy for a little bit.

"Okay, buddy. Time to go night-night again." Auggie said as he carefully made his way over to the crib and lay his son down.

He turned on the baby monitor and went into his bathroom with the other half of the monitor.

He went to the bathroom and then jumped in the shower.

He hummed the tune of Great Balls of Fire, as he washed his hair and body. Then he got out got dressed for work, made coffee, grabbed his cane, grabbed a piece of toast, and then headed out into the cool October air to catch the bus to work.

When Auggie entered the building it seemed that everyone was greeting him and actually acknowledging him for helping Annie give birth in an elevator... the truth was that it was weird for people to know that.

He headed into his office and sat down at his desk. He familiar desk chair was just as comfy as always and when he leaned over to start working, his hand hit something.

It seemed to be a letter.

He read the braille.

Dear Auggie,

Congratulations on the birth of your baby boy. We all wish you and Annie luck on your journey through parenthood.

Sincerely,

Everyone at work.

Auggie went into bag and pulled out a 6-by-6 piece of plaster with Alair's feet imprinted on it. He ran his fingers along the bottom where it said, 'Alair Anderson 8-14-13 3:59 a.m.'

Auggie hears someone enter the room.

"Is that his footprints?"

"Yeah, Jai."

"He has tiny feet for a two month old."

"This was from when he was three days old." Auggie corrected.

"Oh. So is Annie ever going to come back to work?"

"I don't know. She wants to be a mom and not be traveling and away from him. Annie's a good mom." Auggie said as he logged into his computer.

Jai then asked, "how do you like being a dad?"

"It's fun actually. At four o'clock this morning I was watching him and feeding him, and burping him, and changing his diaper, which is the one thing that both Annie and I don't like doing, but he's a good baby, doesn't wake us up at night."

"Oh that's good. So, now that you and Annie are married are you going to quit?"

"What do you mean quit?"

"Well you know. The pressure of having a baby or kid along with the risks that are involved with working in this organization."

"No. I like my job and I won't do very much field work, it's not like I did a whole lot in the first place."

Auggie's cell phone rang and alerted him that Annie was calling him.

"I'll catch up with you later then." Jai said as Auggie gave his the one moment, but Jai left as Auggie picked up the phone.

"Morning."

"Good morning honey." Annie said.

"Alair ate, and also I changed his diaper before I left."

"Thanks." Annie said.

"So I have been thinking that maybe we should go out to dinner tonight. To celebrate being parents for two months and not utterly failing at it."

"Okay." Annie said as something on her end made a clash.

"What was that?" Auggie asked.

"Just dropped a pot on the floor while doing the dishes. Alair's crying. I'll call you back later. Have a good day at work. I love you." Annie said before she hung up.

Auggie then started the long process of reading files and looking suspects up on the database.


	11. Bath Time

One-Shot #10:

It had nearly been six months since Annie and Auggie had become parents. Alair had hit all his milestones and had started to learn how to eat solid foods.

Annie was the early riser this morning for Auggie had the day off and she wanted to give him some relax time.

Alair was currently making a racket by hitting his toys on the side of his crib, telling mom that he was indeed awake and hungry.

Annie picked him up and took him into the kitchen where she got a bottle and started feeding Alair his formula, and after he was finished with that she put him in his highchair and gave him a little plastic bowl filled with a tiny amount of Cheerios.

He wasn't extremely interested in them, so he pushed the bowl off his high chair table, making the bowl fall to the floor with a smack and the Cheerios spill all over the floor.

"No." Annie said as she knelt down and grabbed the bowl.

She then got the broom and swept the floor, making sure to get every single Cheerio off the floor.

She then felt a hand press on her back. She turned around and saw Auggie.

"Good morning, I was hoping that you would stay asleep so I could make you a surprise breakfast, but I guess that that's not possible." Annie said as she kissed him.

"Good morning. Well you can still make that breakfast. By the way, what was that noise?" Auggie asked as he felt around for a chair.

"Auggie, three o'clock and that was the bowl of Cheerio's that he didn't want to eat."

"Picky eater are we?" Auggie asked Alair as he tickled the tiny baby feet.

Alair cooed and then started smack the tray.

"It's not that he's picky, just he's having a hard time transitioning to solid food and also we're trying this quite early, I mean he only just got his front two teeth."

"Very determined, just like his mom." Auggie said as he got a cup of coffee and then sat back down.

"You're determined too. I mean look at you. You were blinded in Iraq, have become a tech op, and have a wife and a son. I mean that's determination right there. You were determined to not let you being blind get you down and that's really hard to do." Annie said as she sat on his lap.

Auggie smiled and then said, "he needs a bath."

"So, I guess that you should meet me in the bathroom and I'll strip him and get him ready, and you can change into your swim trunks." Annie said as she got up and got Alair out of the high chair and took him into the nursery.

Annie lay Alair on the changing table and took off the diaper and wiped her son's tush and then threw the dirty materials out, pulled Alair's swim trunks over his chubby legs, and then picked him back up and took him into the bathroom where Auggie was standing in his swim trunks and the bathtub water running.

"Okay. So I thinks that you should get in first." Annie said as Alair wiggled in her arms.

Auggie carefully felt for the edge of the tub and then climbed in and sat on the plastic mat that kept Alair from slipping. He reached his arms out and said, "okay. I'm ready."

Annie carefully placed the baby in between her husband's hand so that he was holding him just above the water.

Alair was then lowered into the water and he screamed when Auggie sat him in between his legs and wrapped his arm around Alair's waist.

"I know it's hot." Annie said as she turned down the heat a little.

The truth was that the water was a little bit above room temperature, but Alair's lower half was warm whilst the upper part was cold.

Annie took a cup and poured water gently over the baby's head.

Alair giggled as the water trickled down his face and arms.

"It's warm isn't it." Auggie said as he pulled Alair closer to him and put him in his lap.

Annie squirted a tiny bit of baby shampoo into the palm of her hand and then rubbed it in Alair's hair.

Alair wiggled as Annie poured water over his head.

"He's so tiny." Auggie said as he tried to get a better grip on Alair.

"Yeah, but he's in the right weight group, which is a good thing." Annie said as then soaped up Alair's teensy body.

Alair giggled as Annie washed him off.

"Okay. We're done." Annie said as she lifted him out of the bathtub.

Auggie carefully got out of the bathtub and wrapped himself in a towel and said, "why is this bathroom so damn cold?"

"I don't know." Annie said as she toweled off Alair.

Auggie and Annie then took the little guy into the nursery and dressed him.

And their day finally started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE P.M. THEM TO ME!!!! I WILL BE EVER SO GRATEFUL! :)


	12. Dinner for A Princess

One-shot #11:

Auggie was standing in the kitchen and cutting a carrot into pieces, in his suit.

He was making a surprise dinner for Annie, he had been alone all day, because Annie decided to go to a mommy and me class with Alair, so he decided to have a little surprise ready for Annie. Auggie had been flipping through a braille cookbook at the library the other day and had found an interesting recipe for steak and so he decided to check it out.

The radio was on and he was listening to Mingus, of course he was, it was Mingus and that was one of his favorites.

He stuck the steak on a cookie sheet and stuck it into the oven.

Auggie then felt around for a chair and then finally found one all the way across the room, so he dragged it all the way to the table and then finally sat down.

He picked up the book that he was "reading", David Copperfield. It interested him, but it was extremely hard to get from the library, because one copy had been on hold for around three people all who borrowed it for three weeks each.

The telephone rang.

And it said, "call from mom. Mom...Mom...Mom."

Auggie let the phone ring and ring and ring and finally it was done ringing and he didn't regret not picking it up.

His mom could wait and he was not up for talking with his mom and in fact it was the last thing that he wanted to do.

He read until the dinner was done cooking, he pulled the pan out of the oven.

Auggie grabbed two plates, and two sets of silverware, and set the table.

After that he grabbed two wine glasses and grabbed one of the white wines from the wine holder next to the sink. He quickly washed his hands, and then held one of the glasses, so that his pointer finger was in the glass, he then filled the glass with wine up to his finger and then repeated with the other glass.

Auggie then set them on the table and lit the candles.

He finally put the food on the plates as he heard the garage door open, he quickly turned off the lights and then hid.

The familiar sound of Annie's sneakers filled the house.

"AUGGIE?! ARE YOU HOME?"

He heard her enter the kitchen area.

"Candles?" Annie said. "Alair don't pull on my hair." Annie added as she walked closer to the candles.

Auggie then turned on the lights and stood behind the table.

"Auggie? You did this?" Annie asked as she went over to Auggie and hugged him.

"Yes. I wanted to do something special for you." Auggie explained.

"Thank you so much. Oh, Auggie." Annie said as she put Alair into his highchair.

"Let's sit down." Auggie said.

They sat down and ate, in between bits making small talk.

"This is amazing, Auggie." Annie said.

They ate and then had cake, and finally they fed Alair.

Auggie and Annie and Alair cuddled on the couch watching/ listening to The Girl with The Dragon Tattoo. Auggie liked the movie from the sound of it and Annie liked it too, but Alair just loved it. After the movie finished they put Alair to bed and then cuddled in bed until the both of them fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could REALLY use some input or ideas, if you have ideas or one shot plots p.m. me or comment below. Thanks for reading as always.


	13. First Birthday

One-Shot #12

12 months old.

Annie rolled over and rubbed Auggie's arm and gently kissed his cheek, she then got out of the bed. She headed down the hallway and then opened the door to Alair's bedroom where Alair was standing in his crib.

"Mama!"

"Hi, baby. Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Alair, happy birthday to you." Annie said as she walked over to the crib and touched his nose.

Alair giggled as Annie got him out of the crib.

Alair made little kicking motions with his legs, causing Annie a great deal of pain in her chest, because the little toes were hammering into her chest.

She changed his diaper and then took the little guy into the kitchen and put him in his highchair.

Auggie opened the door to the kitchen as Annie was starting to make the coffee.

"DADA!" Alair screamed.

"Morning, Auggie." Annie said as she dropped what she was doing and went over to her husband and hugged him.

Auggie then went over to Alair and kissed his little head, "happy birthday little man."

They then continued their day and at 6 o'clock on the dot they order a pizza and Annie went out to get a cake.

Auggie sat down and listened to the radio as Alair napped on his chest. Alair cooed as he started drooling on Auggie's shirt.

Auggie got up and brought Alair over to the baby rocker, where he strapped him in and then returned to the couch.

Annie came home an hour later and they ate their pizza and then they brought out the cake, sang happy birthday and Annie cut it up in small piece and put one on one of Alair's baby plates and then put the small one year old into the highchair and then put the cake in front of Alair.

Alair stuck his finger in the cake and then brought it up to his lips, and then ate the piece.

He smiled and then grabbed the remaining cake and shoved it in his mouth, causing the cake to spread across his face.

Annie laughed and Auggie asked what was going on so she told him, and then she snapped a picture and then wiped the cake off with a wipe.

When they finished with the cake they put Alair to bed and each kissed him goodnight and then cleaned up the kitchen and headed to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to need more ideas soon and so I might need some of you to comment below with ideas or p.m. me, because that would be amazing! :) Thanks for sticking with me and reading! :)


	14. Decisions are Sort of Made

1/2 a year later. Alair is 18 months old.

Auggie felt like crap when he woke up on a Monday morning at 2 a.m.

His chest was tight and his head was pounding.

Alair had been sick for the past 2 days and Auggie must have caught it or something.

He slowly got out of bed and walked into the living room. It was dark outside, obviously, it was two o'clock in the morning. His stomach was a little queasy and the headache started to get more intense.

He heard the floorboards creak behind him. He turned around even though he couldn't see behind him.

"Auggie?"

"Annie?"

"Are you okay, honey?" Annie asked.

Auggie replied, "Yeah, just a little sick."

"A little. You're ridiculously pale. Come here, you might have a fever." Annie said as she flicked on the light.

Auggie went over to her and she pressed her hand onto his forehead.

"You definitely have a fever." Annie said as she took her hand away from his forehead.

"Lie down and I'm gonna go get a wet wash cloth and some Advil."

She helped Auggie sit down on the couch and then left to go get the Advil.

He laid back on the couch and closed his eyes as Annie stepped back in. She handed him a glass and the two pills of Advil.

Auggie swallowed them and then said, "Annie go back to bed. I'm just going to stay here."

"Okay. But if you need anything call for me." Annie said as she turned around.

She then left Auggie alone and Auggie closed his eyes and fell back asleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Alair was crying, but it abruptly stopped because Annie didn't want him to wake Auggie, so she fed Alair and changed him.

Then she went back over to Auggie and felt his forehead.

His fever was lower, but still present.

He moaned in his sleep and Annie pulled her hand away from his forehead and then took Alair into the kitchen to make coffee.

Not much longer Auggie was up and in the kitchen.

"Go lie in bed. You're sick and you are taking the day off."

"I can't."

"Yes. You can. You're sick and honestly if you go to work you'll probably get everyone sick. It's okay, Joan gave you the day off and if you need more time off she offered it." Annie said as she took Auggie's arm with one hand and held Alair with the other, she led him into the bedroom and helped him get into bed.

Annie pulled his iPod out of the drawer and handed it to him.

"Listen to a movie. That's all I want you to do. You need to get better. You cannot get out of this bed until you are fever free. Only times you can get out are when you have to go to the bathroom and shower. I'll bring you food and meds." Annie said as she placed Alair in the bouncer that was in the room.

"Fine." Annie put his headphones over his ears and kissed his forehead.

Auggie listened as voice command led him through the downloaded movie. He didn't really want to listen to a movie, but he wanted to please Annie so he did. He ended up listening to one of his favorite movies of all time, Red Dawn.

Half way through the movie Annie came in.

"Where's Alair?" Auggie asked.

He knew Alair wasn't in the room because the cooing noises that he was making were from somewhere else.

"He's gone down for a nap." Annie said as she sat next to Auggie.

Auggie reached over and pulled her into his lap.

He took the headphones off and kissed her cheek.

Annie didn't speak for a few minutes and then said, "Auggie?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"I want your opinion on something."

"What on?"

"I think maybe we could try for another now." Annie said.

"Another what?" Annie sighed, because she really wanted him to know what she was talking about without her really saying it, "Another baby."

Auggie remained quiet for a minute which worried Annie.

"Auggie?"

"Yeah."

"Another baby?"

"Sure. I mean Alair should have siblings, but no birthing in the elevator."

"We start as soon as you feel better."

"Start what?" Auggie asked, he was becoming a little delirious with this fever.

"Start you know... trying."

"We really should move into a bigger apartment... or house for that matter."

"House is good, house hunting starts tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be going to Washington D.C. for the first time on Friday so I will probably want to work on this story even more since I will be in the place that it is set, plus I have a 13 hour car ride to look forward to. :) So I most likely will continue with this story. BUT if you have ANY IDEAS PLEASE P.M. me! I really would like this is to be open to having suggestions from other fans for ideas, I would love to make your ideas come to life as well.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me! :)


	15. INFORMATION

I am starting a new story about Auggie and Annie that will hopefully be going up soon. If you want updates to this one, please send me prompts.


	16. Something's Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an old chapter. IDK how much I'll update this as I'm really short on inspiration due to the end of the show.

**_One shot #14._ **

 

Annie was sitting in the bathroom, waiting. It had been 10 minutes....  _ Is that even enough time? _ Annie wondered. 

“Annie, honey. Any results yet?” 

“I’m too nervous to check.” Annie said. 

She was more than nervous, she was shaking and felt like she was going to pass out. 

“Honey, why don’t you open the door. Then I can be in the room when you check.” 

Annie put her shaking hand on the doorknob and opened the door. 

Auggie stepped into the bathroom. 

“Auggie. What if it’s not good.” 

“If it’s not good then it’s not good.” 

Annie reached inside of a cup and grabbed the end of her pregnancy test. 

She held the small thing that was going to determine if they had another child, in her hands, it scared her to turn the test over and see what the results were. 

“Auggie. I don’t think I can.” 

“Annie you’re the bravest person I know. You can do it.” Auggie said as he put his hands on her hips and kissed the back of her neck. 

Annie turned over the test and stared at it. 

“And?” Auggie asked. 

“WE’RE PREGNANT!” Annie said as she turned around and kissed Auggie. 

Auggie picked her up and twirled her around. 

“We did it.” He said. 

“Well we’ve already done it once.” Annie said. 

Auggie put his hands on her belly. 

“Parents again.” 

“Yeah, Auggie. Parents again.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 months later. 

Auggie and Annie were cuddling in bed. 

Annie ran her fingers along Auggie’s toned arm and kissed him. Auggie placed his hands on her stomach and rubbed it. 

“Auggie we should get up. We have the doctor’s appointment.” Annie said as she sat up in bed. 

She slipped on Auggie’s shirt that she wore to bed and climbed out of bed and went to the nursery. 

Alair was standing in his crib. 

“MAMA!” 

“Hey buddy. Let’s get out of the crib. You’re going over to Aunt Danielle’s while Mommy and Daddy go to the doctors.” Annie explained to the small child. 

She lifted him out of the crib and put him on the floor. 

Auggie came into the nursery. 

“Annie there’s a open house at that house we’re interested in today. Want to go over there after the appointment.” 

“Sure. Danielle gave us the day off.” Annie said as Auggie sat on the floor and she went over to the dresser and pulled out a tee shirt that said,  _ Mommy’s little spy _ , and also a pair of khaki shorts. 

Auggie dressed Alair as Annie went to go shower and get dressed and by the time she was done, Alair had also eaten his breakfast. 

“Annie, I’m going to go take a quick shower and then get dressed.” 

“Okay.” 

Annie got Alair out of the highchair and brought him over to the living room.

They sat on the couch and flipped on the television. 

An episode of  _ Curious George _ was on so she and Alair watched it. Alair sitting in her lap and Annie trying to tame the kids crazy bedhead. 

They watched an episode where Curious George steals all the towns signs and then rearranges them, Alair filled the room with laughter until Auggie came in and laughed. 

“Ah, Curious George in the morning.” 

“Well I don’t want to break routine. Alair and I watch it every morning after dada goes to work, isn’t that right Alair?” 

Alair nodded as Auggie picked him up and put him on his shoulders. 

“I’m going to go grab the diaper bag.” Annie said as she turned off the television. 

She went into the nursery and picked up Alair’s diaper bag. 

“We really should start potty training.” Auggie said. 

“He’s still a little young. When he’s two we’ll start.” Annie said as she reappeared and grabbed her purse. 

Auggie took his cane out from the hall closet and then they exited their apartment. Annie, of course, locked the door and then they waited at the elevator. 

When the elevator came they were smushed against about 6 people all jammed into the tiny elevator. 

It was things like this that put Auggie on his toes, being in crowded spaces was difficult because he sometimes would lose track of Annie and get worried that she was lost. He could handle himself fine, but it was always nice to have his wife by his side.

They said hello to the doorman and then went out to the parking lot and got their car. 

Annie put the dinosaur covered diaper bag in the backseat and Auggie got Alair into the car seat. 

Annie, pilot, Auggie, co-pilot, and Alair mini co-pilot. 

Alair of course got some toys out of his diaper bag and started playing with them, he particularly liked blocks, but he didn’t understand why he couldn’t build a tower in the car. 

Annie turned on the radio and out blasted baby radio. 

“Let’s not listen to the radio.” Annie said as she turned it off. 

When they arrived in the driveway of Danielle’s house Auggie grabbed the diaper bag and Annie got Alair out. 

They went up to the house and rang the door bell. 

Danielle opened the door.

“Hi Danielle.” Auggie and Annie said in unison. 

“Hi Alair.” Danielle said as she opened her arms to receive her nephew. 

Annie handed him over and Auggie handed over the diaper bag. 

“Thank you so much for doing this.”    
“No problem. I love my little nephew.” 

Alair made grabby motions towards Auggie and said, “Dada!” 

“No buddy. Mommy and I need to go to the doctors.” 

“Good luck.” Danielle said. 

“Thank you.” Annie said. 

“Bye bye buddy.” Auggie said as he waved to his son. 

“DADA!” 

Danielle shut the door and Auggie and Annie got back in the car and then continued driving. 

Once at the hospital they headed to Dr. Joy’s office. 

“Hello, Auggie, Hello Annie!” Dr. Joy said as they entered the ultrasound room. 

Annie got up on the table and Dr. Joy fired up the ultrasound. 

Auggie took to the chair next to Annie and held Annie’s hand as Dr. Joy rolled up Annie’s shirt and rolled down Annie’s pants. 

“How’s Mr. Alair?” Dr. Joy asked. 

“He’s great.” Auggie said. 

“Do you have any pictures?” Dr. Joy asked. 

Auggie pulled out his phone and selected camera and went into camera roll with the help of Voice Command and showed Dr. Joy a picture of Alair. 

“Oh. He looks just like Auggie. He is such a cutie.” 

“Thank you.” Annie said as Auggie turned off his phone and Dr. Joy put the gel onto her stomach. 

The wand was then pressed to Annie’s skin and Dr. Joy looked at the screen, then moved the wand and looked at the screen.

She was quiet.


	17. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just posting old chapters... IDK if there will be new ones.

Annie squeezed Auggie’s hand.   
Dr. Joy then spoke up, “Have you been having any bleeding?”   
“A little. But I had a little with Alair.”   
Dr. Joy cleared her throat and began, “I am not finding a heartbeat. I’m sorry but you have miscarried.”  
Tears welled up in Annie’s eyes.   
“I’m going to give you a few minutes.” Dr. Joy said.   
She turned off the machine and exited the room.   
Auggie stood up and went over to his wife and found her shoulder.   
He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Annie into her arms.   
Annie started to cry.   
“Annie, we can try again.”  
Annie was crying, but not talking.   
Auggie rubbed her back and kissed her head.   
Dr. Joy came back in and said, “So, I’m going to give you a prescription for a medication that will cause you to expel the fetus, it will be just like a period. Yet again I am so sorry.”   
She hugged Annie and then left the room.   
Annie got ready to leave.   
They exited the hospital and Annie drove home.   
Once home Auggie helped Annie inside and into bed and then called Danielle.   
“Hi Danielle.”   
“Hi Auggie! How was the appointment?”   
“We lost the baby. Annie isn’t in a good place. And I was wondering if you could help me out a little bit.”   
“Of course. I’m so sorry.”   
“Could you pick up Annie’s meds at the pharmacy and bring Alair home?”   
“Of course. I’ll be over in twenty minutes.” Danielle said.   
They hung up and Auggie went into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to Annie who was rubbing her stomach.   
“Honey, we can try again.” Auggie said.   
“Auggie it’s so unfair.”   
“Annie, it’s okay. There was something really wrong and it was for the best.” Auggie hugged her.   
When Danielle came over Auggie thanked her and then she left.   
Auggie gave Annie the medicine and brought Alair into the bedroom to snuggle with Annie.   
Alair snuggled into Annie’s side and Annie hugged him tightly and said, “I love you.”   
Auggie then got into bed and they watched a movie and relaxed for the rest of the day, but Annie was still rather sad, after all she lost her baby, but Auggie hugged and kissed her and made sure that he did everything he could to make her comfy.


	18. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finished up this chapter. Maybe I'll write more..... I'm not really sure..... I write so much that sometimes it's tricky to work on all 200 or so of my fics (few of them actually are on here)

A few months later everything was getting better. Annie had grieved the loss of her child and was focusing on the one that she already had, but that didn’t mean that she and Auggie were not trying. They were okay with getting pregnant and they were okay with not getting pregnant. Auggie and Annie had Alair and that was what really mattered in the long run. If another child came into the world then that would be great, however if not that was okay too.

Alair was almost 2o months old and he was talking and walking and becoming more and more of a character everyday. His parents simply adored him, he was the apple of their eye, and he adored his parents.

On this Saturday morning Alair was resting in between Auggie and Annie in bed as they sat listening to the television. 

Annie stroked her son’s hair as she rolled onto her side to face her son and her husband. Auggie was doing the same except he was rubbing Alair’s back. 

The toddler had nodded off to sleep just a few moments before. 

This calmness was Auggie’s favorite. When there wasn’t a baby crying or an alarm blaring. It was calmness that he frequently did not get since he became blind. All of the PTSD had caused him to constantly be on his toes. He was worried of bombs going off at every turn, and his family dying in front of him. It was a constant fear, even though he knew that it was pretty irrational. He was no longer in Iraq. He was no longer in constant warfare.

“Auggie are you okay?”

Auggie snapped out of it quickly and turned his head in the direction of Annie’s voice, “Yeah. I’m fine. Just thinking about stuff.”

All the sudden the television was turned off, “Wanna talk about anything?”

“No, Annie. I was just thinking about work, really.”

It wasn’t a lie. The army had been his job, it had been his life, but it was long over. 

For now he would just focus on being with Alair and his wonderful wife as they were his world now. They were safe. They were not in danger. 

“I love you, Auggie.” Annie said as she squeezed his hand.

Auggie sighed and then pressed a kiss to Annie’s forehead, “I love you too, Walker.”

Annie grabbed a pillow and hit Auggie in the head.

“Hey!” He shouted as he laughed. 

Annie crawled on top of him, “I’m an Anderson.”

“You’ll always be Walker to me. Even though you have my last name. The nickname has stuck.” Auggie said as he felt around for Annie’s face and finally cupped her face in his hands.

“How about we put Alair to bed, and we can have some Mommy and Daddy time.” Annie said as she bit her lower lip.

Auggie chuckled, “So much for early morning quietness.” He pressed a kiss to Annie’s lips, “But I think that I’ll let it go for you.”

Annie smiled, “I’ll get Alair into his bed. I’ll be right back.”

She scooped the little boy off the bed and then carried him into his bedroom.

Auggie was still on the bed when she came back, and so she crawled on the bed to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close, “I’m back.” 

“Hi, gorgeous.” Auggie’s hands found her hair and tangled themselves in it.

Annie pressed a kiss to Auggie’s neck and Auggie groaned as Annie kissed her way along his face and jawline until finally reaching his lips, “I love you, Anderson.” She said as her arms became heavy on Auggie’s shoulder and as her fingers stroked the tattooed skin on Auggie’s back.

“I love you too.”


End file.
